


Feelings

by Honey_Yubi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Hope u enjoy or smn, I'm sick of gay people, Just gals being pals..., Nicomaki ruin my life, Spanish nation this one go for y'all, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Yubi/pseuds/Honey_Yubi
Summary: Dónde Maki no puede soportar a su amor platónico con los humores bajos, y toma prestado un disfraz para darle un abrazo
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Otro NicoMaki fluff  
> Nothin new, nothing changed, same old shit

Resonantes como el demonio mismo las campanas que dictaban la hora del receso. La pequeña mayoría de damas de esta escuela levantada por estudiantes justo como ellas, se levantan para tomar aire fresco, olvidar toda la lección, o tan solo revisar las redes sociales. 

Maki no fue la excepción. Pero a diferencia de ellas, ninguna red social fue observada, ningún mensaje leído, y ningún adictivo pero simple juego podía verse en la pantalla. Tan solo un icono. 

Galería. 

Fue cuidadosa, una aplicación falsa que permitía ingresar a el icono la resguardaba con una contraseña que estaba segura, sola ella conocía. Desde los sudores fríos en la espalda cuando sus compañeras de clase y amigas cureoseaban por pocos segundos, hasta cuando Nozomi la molestó preguntando burlona que si tenía cosas interesantes ahí. Todas y cada unas de esas razones, todos y cada uno de esos momentos la impulsaron a una decisión que no creyó tomar, gracias a que no tenía cosas secretas o de interés hasta ese mes. 

Con un toque carmesí en su cara y la concentración pegada, ingresa la contraseña y ante ella se dejan ver 15 fotos y nada más, pues su tesoro era escaso.  
Una muchacha dos años mayor de pelo negro y chaleco rosa se deja ver. Contadas con el dedo de una mano son las fotos que ella misma sacó, más específicamente, tres. 

¿Y todas las demás?, resulta que Maki fue una bastarda suertuda, pues su amor platónico no tenía vergüenza en sacarse fotos para ponerlas de fondo de pantalla o solo porque la calidad de la cámara era mejor que la de su teléfono. Desde muecas raras hasta poses lindas, llegando a una atrevida en una posa que Umi definiría como indecente, y que Niko sacó a modo de broma. 

Apoya el mentón en el escritorio, es perfecta a sus ojos. Parece tener todo; ternura, sensualidad, pequeñas cosas que hacen a su corazón latir como loco descontrolado por el desborde de emociones desconocidas en las que es primeriza. 

Ambas no saben que es esa sensación, por lo que realmente ninguna ha dado el llamado siguiente paso. 

Pero no necesita más. Vil mentira la suya seria decir que no perdía al menos treinta segundos de su día pensando como sería tomar su mano, entrelazar los dedos con la tierna diferencia de tamaño, rozar los labios invitando a algo más, poder sostener su cintura y besarla con delicadeza, amar cada pedazito que nadie más podría ver. 

El sentimiento de exclusividad, las caricias sin final, los corazones latiendo al ritmo igualitario, tan solo las dos allí, amandose. 

La sola idea es para volver su cara del mismo color que el de su cabello, pero es complicado. La honestidad no era una de sus cualidades, y por mucho que quisiera, la mayor tampoco la tenía. 

Un sonido la distrae, el canto de un pájaro. Pasa desde la ventana y llama la atención de las estudiantes quienes mencionan a viva voz lo bonito que es, surgiendo así una aburrida conversación sobre los animales que no le interesaba oír. 

Lo sigue con la mirada. No es difícil, su asiento esta junto a la ventana y con solo levantarse un poco puede ver como se posa en el suelo pavimentado y es ahuyentado por alguna estudiante que sigue sosteniendo manías de niño pequeño con palomas en el parque. 

El pájaro se pierde a la distancia para emprender nuevos rumbos. Ella no lamenta su partida, más bien parece fijarse en dos chicas de ultimo año sentadas en una banca bajo el árbol. 

Una rubia, otra de pelo negro.

Eli y Niko, hablando sobre quién sabe qué. A simple vista parecen dos amigas charlando en su hora de descanso, nada fuera de lo común. Pero, de alguna forma que no puede comprender, siente que algo va mal. 

¿Sabes ese retorcijon en el estomago? Es justo lo que siente ahora. El ceño se le frunce, no cree en los presentimientos, pero no le gusta tener uno. 

Solo por las dudas y nada más que las dudas, sigue observando. Alguien como ella, sin una vista de halcón, pero con el corazón interesado, puede notar como poco a poco su amor platónico baja la cabeza, aprieta las manos, los nudillos se le vuelven más blancos aún hasta que Eli parece esperar una respuesta. 

Al ver que no hay nada, ni un mísero susurro, dice algo más y desaparece al entrar al instituto y abandonar el patio. Maki no tiene buena espina, no le gusta ver vulnerable a nadie, pero le afecta especialmente considerando que se trata de la chica que siempre empuja a las demás a hacer lo que quieran, y nunca demuestra estar tan afectada. 

Se levanta decidida a enfrentar a alguien, quién sea, pero cuando el profesor entra y ordena que se sienten en sus lugares prefiere volver a su posición anterior. 

¿En qué momento las campanas sonaron otra vez? Un inicio de clase confuso, y largo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. 

No importaba de todas formas, esa clase era innecesaria y ella no debía aprender ningún ejercicio de matemáticas por ahora. 

¿Qué pasa cuando el girasol ya no quiere mirar al sol? Su amor platónico y chica favorita era comparada habitualmente con su planta favorita. Quizá no tenían nada que ver, pero estaba segura de que nadie más tenía la sonrisa tan grande y brillante como ella, nadie parecía haber visto al mismísimo sol por horas, nadie más parecía tan viva. Y al verla ahí, tan muerta dentro de si, se dio cuenta de que quizás los girasoles tienen esa parte en el centro oscura por su corazón marchito. El girasol nunca pierde la oportunidad, nunca deja al sol solo, pero cuando el girasol se siente solo, ¿quién lo mira?

Rin y Hanayo solo pueden mirarse entre si, cuando el resto del mundo desaparece -incluida Maki- la misma prefiere levantarse y caminar hacia la salida del salón como lo haría cualquier otra chica para no levantar sospechas. 

Eli es su objetivo, y por el pasillo de los de primer año obviamente no estaría. Aún así, mejor prevenir que lamentar, y mientras revisa siendo aquello un despropósito total, reconoce por un segundo que desearía ser a quién Eli busca también.  
Desearía por un momento ser, aquello que Niko necesite para sonreír. 

Pero no, nunca lo es. Sus momentos son algo fugaz... Quizá por eso no avanzan mucho más que eso. Se ríen, aprecian, discuten, y odian, y al final del día, parecen ser solo dos desconocidas. 

Con los ánimos un poco más debajo de los suelos, se salta el piso de segundo año, o al menos eso planea. Eli esta justo allí, hablando con el trio de amigas de toda la vida, y aún así planea seguir subiendo. 

No es por allí dónde encontrará respuesta, no es por allí donde vera por lo menos a Nozomi, no es por allí dónde sepa que sucede. 

La puerta de la azotea no es el sitio correcto. 

Lo sabe, cuando su cobardía hace efecto y ve a su amor platónico apoyada contra una pared sin poder detener las lágrimas o gimoteos y cubriendo su rostro. 

Fugaz como su relación. Lágrimas fugaces, sutiles coqueteos y el descontrol de las situaciones que provoca el amor primerizo. Fugaz como ella escapando del lugar, fugaz como el corazón de ambas latiendo al mismo ritmo por razones distintas. 

Dos semanas. 

Depresión pura y vaga. Pensamientos mortíferos del típico y molesto "hubiera". Sabes a lo que me refiero; "¿Qué pasaría si le hubiera hablado?" "¿Qué pasaría si me hubiera acercado?" cosas como esas pasando por su mente de forma fugaz. 

Ni siquiera se atrevía a mencionar nada, solo ignorar la situación, ver como el resto de chicas cuchicheaban creyendo aue ni ella ni Niko sabían que pasaba, algo absurdo. La situación más cercana a esta muerte de su ignorancia sobre el tema que atesoraba tanto, fue un día en que ambas estaban sentadas una frente a otra, ciertas chicas de pelo naranja miraban "disimuladamente" hacia ellas y Niko volteó a verla. 

Vio sus pequeñas ojeritas, sus rojos algo rojo y la punta de la nariz igual. Estaba dividida entre besarla, abrazarla, o huir de ahí. 

Nada de eso paso, más que una sonrisa tristona y una unión de manos que ni siquiera sabe como logró acontecer. Susurra un "todo estará bien" que no siente de verdad, pues no sabe que pasa, y nunca ha sido buena consolando personas. 

Casi como su fueran un par de desconocidas en la calle y una le hubiera dicho "eres hermosa" a otra, la cara de desconcierto seguida de la sonrisa tímida y el gracias sucedieron también. 

¿Y ahora dónde estaba? En la sala de clases, como nunca antes; apoyando la cabeza en el escritorio con la mitad de su cara aplastada por estar viendo la ventana y el cielo durante todo ese receso. Raro era ver a una estudiante con esa etiqueta enorme de "niña ricachona e inteligente estudiante" pegada en toda la cara, pero en algún momento tenía que suceder. 

¿Cuando? Cuando se enamorara, obviamente. Cuando descubrió este sentimiento fuerte, no pasó por eso en la escuela, pues decidió tener estos sonrojos y ataques de amor en casa, dónde nadie podría descubrir jamás que sentía y hacia quién.

Pero ahora distinto. Esta chica enana estaba sola, llorando en la terraza, necesitando más amor del que nunca tuvo, y ella se la pasaba atontada mirando un cielo que era igual todos los días, pero la pregunta era;

¿Dejaría a esta chica llorar en la terraza todos los días?

La respuesta; no. 

Fue sorpresivo, solo se levanto como aquel día en que el profesor le hizo sentarse inmediatamente, pero esta vez, aunque le gritaran que lo hiciera, no se detendría. 

En realidad si llegaba a pasar si lo haría, pero ese no es el punto. 

Corriendo hasta el piso del tercer año con algunas miradas curiosas -pues la gran ricachona no podía correr como ellas sin recibir miradas de paso- divisa el salón de sus compañeras de grupo. 

Nozomi, como siempre se las ha podido apañar, parece lista y burlona pregunta que se le ofrece. Maki tiene la idea de un justiciero misterioso en su cabeza, no quería que a partir de un abrazo y consuelo las cosas entre las dos se pusieran incómodas, así que opta por pedir un disfraz inmediatamente. 

Nozomi parecía no esperarselo por una vez en la vida. Aún así, sonríe y menciona que tiene uno disponible, pero que si dice si, no habrá vuelta atrás. 

Maki dice si. 

Y aquí estamos. 

Con un traje rosa de un conejo enorme que es el doble de su tamaño, moviéndose de forma tan lenta que parece un mutante que batalla cada segundo por respirar, con una cara y expresión tan estática y desalmada que parece querer matarte o que tu lo mates a el y acabes con su sufrimiento. 

Aún con esos ojos negros tan vacíos, intenta de forma patética estirarse como si fuese a correr una maratón, y es que en su pecho, el corazón le latía como si ya estuviese corriendo hasta la meta. 

Escucha a Eli soltar una risa corta, aguantando y a Nozomi de la misma manera. Se burlan de su lamentable situación, pero le gusta pensar que es la única que al menos intenta hacer algo por su muchacha tristona. 

Es un sentimiento agridulce. Por un lado el sentirse especial no esta mal, le da esa sensación de importancia que a veces necesita, pero por el otro ve a sus amigas esperando todo ese tiempo sabiendo que Niko solo quería verla a ella. 

Anhelaba que la de cabello rojo sacase valor de quién sabe donde, y se confesara o algo así. Una contención, al menos el amor seria buena distracción para su triste vida. 

Pero a cambio tendrá algo mejor. No un Ninja, un monstruo con Flashback de Vietnam, obeso y luchando por respirar, con un traje ridículo y una tonta enamorada y cobarde dentro que no es capaz de dar la cara. 

Toma una respiración prolongada al fin, y abre la puerta de un golpe que la hace chocar otra vez, y cerrarse. Niko mira como un conejo obeso y rosa empuja la puerta y avanza para que no vuelva a cerrarse además de poner ambas manos en su gruesa cintura. 

Es una situación confusa que la joven con lágrimas no podría explicar, así que decide guardar silencio mientras procesa que clase de broma es esa. 

El amigo rosa se acerca con pasos inseguros, como si fuese a tropezar. Y lo hace, pero la pared es su mejor amiga y Niko podría jurar que escucho una voz conocida suspirar. 

Claro, ella hasta su respiración podía reconocer. 

Se sostiene y luego endereza. Con una ridícula pose victoriosa como un héroe de película parece buscar algo que decir, pero en cambio forma un silencio incómodo. 

Niko titubeo confundida, tanto que ni sus lágrimas alcanza a limpiar. El amigo con problemas de obesidad intenta bailar, y es tan ridículo que causo gracia y vergüenza ajena a la vez. 

En uno de esos momentos cae y Niko escucha el golpe que de seguro debía doler, pero rápidamente se recompone e intentar bailar break dance. La forma tan dolorosa en la que logra abrirse de piernas en un paso arriesgado, le duele hasta a ella. 

El conejo se levanta poniendo sus gruesas manos con tres dedos en las rodillas, rogando por aire pero a la vez por morir ahí y acabar con el sufrimiento. Luego, alza los muñones al cielo a modo de "he terminado mi show" y Niko duda en si debe aplaudir o no. 

No lo hace de todas formas. 

Era una pequeña sonrisa contenida, pero parece bastar para el. Vuelve a intentar recuperar el aliento, y es ahí cuando todos sus días se iluminan. 

Niko esta riendo, a todo pulmón. Se sostiene el estomago mientras se queja de que le duele junto con sus mejillas, y bajo el conejo se ven ojos violetas brillantes, felices. 

Niko termina de reír, seca restos de lágrimas de la risa y mira hacia su héroe. 

Quién no esta. 

Se ha ido, y parece desilusionada en cierta forma. Pero decide tomar un consejo o petición no dicha, y sonreír un poquito más de ahora en adelante. 

A la mañana siguiente, Honoka y Rin parecían demasiado entusiasmadas preguntando sobre el misterioso conejo, quién subió por completo los ánimos de su amiga de pelo negro, quién por cierto era solo sonrisas. 

Maki solo se paró un segundo a escuchar y sonreír de verla así, cuando decidió avanzar, pudo escuchar;

-¡¿Y quién era?!. 

Una sonrisa apenada, ella sabe exactamente que responder. 

-Maki-Chan, por supuesto!. 

Parándose en seco más preocupada por el ridículo que hizo que por como lo sabia, Eli le da una palmada en señal de apoyo y no puede evitar reírse de ella.

Las miradas no se cruzan, ese día no se hablan, todo sigue como siempre. Cuando Maki esa noche opta por revisar nuevamente la galería, descubre una foto de ella que fue sacada a sus espaldas, y unas palabras encima. 

"Gracias por todo ❤".

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando era pequeña, siempre ahuyentaba palomas.  
> Cuando una no se iba, era la paloma elegida hija del diablo que venía a conquistar el mundo.


End file.
